Die Reise in die Heimat mit Skulduggery Pleasant
by ThestralxD
Summary: Katz ist ein 14 jähriges Mädchen, das schon seit geräumiger Zeit in einem Waisenhaus in Dublin lebt. Sie gilt als etwas verrückt und keine Freunde. Doch sie ist etwas besonderes, das weiß sie, wenn sie auch nicht weiß was. Auf der Suche nach der Frage: Was bin ich? Reist sie mit Skulduggery und Valkyrie durch die verschiedensten Bücher und begegnet vielen uns bekannten Charakteren


Der Anfang eines gewöhnlichen Tages

Ich wurde von meinem Wecker, der mich wie jeden Morgen weckte, aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die Sonne schien in mein Zimmer und erhellte den Raum. Ich blinzelte einmal kurz, nur meine Augen gleich wieder zu schließen, da die morgendliche sonne mich blendete. Nachdem meine Augen sich wieder beruhigt hatte wagte ich einen zweiten versuch und öffnete die Augen erneut. Besser. Viel besser.

Ich lag noch eine Weile da und entspannte mich bevor ich mich langsam aufrappelte und mich streckte.

Ich tapste zum meinem Schrank in dem meine wenigen Sachen lagen und suchte mir passende Kleidung raus, dann ging ich in das Bad, das ich mir mit den anderen Kindern teilte. Ihr müsst wissen ich bin eine Weise und lebe daher in einem der vielen Waisenhäuser in Dublin. Ich lebe hier eigentlich schon immer da ich meine Eltern mit 2 Jahren verloren habe, demnach habe ich kaum Erinnerungen an sie, doch vermissen tue ich sie trotzdem.

Ich duschte, putzte die Zähne und zog mich an. Als ich fertig war, warf ich noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und entschied, dass ich einigermaßen wach war.

Ein blasses zierliches Mädchen, um die 14 Jahre alt, blickte mir mit großen hellgrünen Augen, diese waren mit kleinen goldenen Sprenkeln versehen, die nur durch genaueres hinsehen bemerkt wurden, aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Ihre Augen saßen in einem herzförmigen Gesicht, mit Stupsnase und leicht geröteten Wangen. Ihr Haar war feuerrot, sodass man im ersten Moment glauben konnte sie wären gefärbt. Sie waren kurz geschnitten und zerwühlt, als hätte ein Vogel in ihnen genistet. Das Mädchen war schlank und für ihr Alter nicht besonders groß.

Ich wandte mich vom Spiegel ab und ging nach unten in den Speisesaal, ich war früh dran und kaum Kinder waren schon am Tisch. Das war der Vorteil wenn man ein Frühaufsteher war. Man hatte morgens seine Ruhe und beim Frühstücks einiges an Auswahl.

Ich setzte mich in die ecke an einen kleinen Tisch an den ich ganz und gar meine Ruhe hatte, da sich nie jemand zu mir setzte. Im Waisenhaus galt ich als das mysteriöse, verrückte Mädchen. Das lag daran das ich einiges vom aussehen einer Katze hatte:

Einen Schwanz, ebenso feuerrot wie meine Haare und ein Paar flauschiger Katzenohren, die auf meinem Kopf saßen, ebenfalls aus rotem Fell. Meine Augen veränderten sich bei Dunkelheit, sodass ich problemlos sehen konnte. Es war verrückt, den nur ich nahm diese kleine Katzensache war und man konnte es auch im Spiegel nicht sehen. für alle anderen, denen ich versucht hatte klar zu machen wie ich wirklich aussah, schien es als würde ich sie für dumm verkaufen, sie lachten mich aus und die Erwachsenen schauten mich komisch an.

Nach dem Frühstück, ging ich wieder auf mein Zimmer, um das Buch zu holen das ich mir gestern in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte ich musste es noch zurückbringen. Ich versuchte schon seit einiger Zeit heraus zu finden was mit mir los war und warum ich so andersartig war. Ich hatte noch nichts wichtiges erfahren, was mich interessieren könnte.

Alles was ich bis jetzt wusste war:

-dass ich im Dunklen Perfekt sehen konnte.

-dass ich lautlos war wenn ich es darauf ansetzte, was nützlich war wenn ich mich aus meinem Zimmer schlich, um in den Park zu gehen der ganz in der Nähe war, ich liebte die Ruhe der Natur und wenn dann noch der Mond am sternklaren Himmel schien war es perfekt. Dann konnte ich ewig im Gras liegen und das Sternenzelt betrachten.

-dass ich eine gute Balance hatte, hervorgerufen von meinem Schwanz, mit anderen Worten konnte ich prima klettern

- und zusätzlich hatte ich auch noch eine bewundernswerte Ausdauer. Ich war zwar nicht viel schneller als die anderen Kinder, dafür konnte ich aber länger laufen ohne auch nur aus der Puste zu kommen.


End file.
